


All In The Story Book Isn't It

by Culindus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Depression, Hiding Feelings, Other, Scientist Sans, Smart Sans, Undertale AU, ignoring problems, ill add things along the way, kinda sad, paps is never gonna get into the royal guard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culindus/pseuds/Culindus
Summary: don't lie to a small child when their life is on the line, don't laugh at a matter that is no longer time.





	1. The Note

  Hello, how are you today. My names ****, let's get to business. You know what's going on right now, and you know we can't go back and pretend it isn't happening. We have to do something about it, or else we all will become dust. The space we have is full, and time is coming to an end. There is no way for us to escape, or leave. You may have come here on accident, but you aren't able to leave anymore. Nobody here is allowed to leave. The issues that have happened are because of our actions.

  You may not want to hurt us, but you will have to. Being a pacifist down here won't work, you will die. The people here may act nice but they aren't as good as you think, keep your guard up. You're the only thing we need now to be free, and that can't happen. It will be very bad if we are freed. Humans put us down here for a good reason. I know you probably won't believe me, the other ones who came here didn't either. Those people died and because of that caused a big setback. Im one of the few people left that knows why we were locked down here, the real reason why.

  The humans have a right to be afraid of use, we carry very bad things. Most think we are harmless, innocent, but that's far from the truth. The king was killed a long time ago, but nobody knows that yet. With his death came lies, oh so many lies, so things could stay peaceful down here. People are starting to get upset about the overcrowding. People are starting to handle it themselves. Everybody wants to hear from the king, we have to lie that he doesn't want to just so panic doesn’t happen. I know that the peace we have won't last much longer and that soon the news will come out that the king is dead. People will not only be panicked, but furious that it was never announced oh so long ago. I know you probably won't believe a word I say kid, but please, try to. -****


	2. A Calm And Lazy Day

Sans POV-

 

   I walk into grillby’s, hearing the small bell noise. It’s not as busy as normal, but that’s expected on a workday. “Sup grillbz! How are ya?” the flaming bartender only gave a slight nod in return, clarifying that he was fine. I walked up to the bar, the few people in the building saying hello to me. With a small bit of trouble, I sat down at my normal spot. 

   “Just my regular please”, the bartender nodded again and walked into the back of the building where nobody else goes. It was a slow day, not much happening. The most that had happened today was the pink robot’s cooking show causing some issues like normal. Again, like normal nothing happened during my job. I listened to the very minimal amount of small talk happening around me. I always wondered how everybody seemed so happy, what happened today that put them in a good mood. After a few minutes, grillby came back with a burger, fries, and a bottle of ketchup “thanks grillbz, put it on my tab please” he looked at me and sighs, the then walked away to clean a bit. 

  Papyrus was at undyne’s house training, he was gonna stay the night there. I mumbled to myself well I slowly ate, I hate being alone at the house. When I’m alone I think too much, about things I wish I could forget. Papyrus was so innocent, he didn’t know much of what was happening in the inner gears of the underground. 

   Not many people knew about much that happened in the labs and castle, it had been years since anybody was allowed to go in those areas. The king had died years ago, he was still a scientist at the time. He was forced into silence about what was happening at the time. It hurt him not to tell papyrus, not to tell anybody. It wasn’t just the king's death that he was forced to keep secret.

   I finished eating the meal that grillby served me and got up, I waved bye to him and everybody else in the building. I walked out of the bar and took a deep breath. It was colder out today than normal. I started to walk home to the empty house I would be stuck in till tomorrow. There isn’t much I can do at home. I and papyrus didn’t have any games, and I've read all the books we own. All of the tv shows we have down here in the underground is the pink robots stupid shows. The only one of them that mettaton did that I found interesting was the quiz show, but that didn’t play today, the cooking show did. 

   I got home and went inside. I closed the door and checked the lock a good few times, then I went to the kitchen and checked the burners, oven, and sink to make sure nothing was running. Back in the labs, there had been a few floods and fires that happened, it was kinda traumatizing to go through that. I went around the house to make sure nobody was home. After I finished doing that I sighed, thinking of what to do. 

   A thought came to mind, the projects I have in the minilab down below the house. I don't get a lot of time to work on those. I decide to go down there. I snap my fingers and teleport downstairs to the minilab. I look around and go to the counter looking at all the blueprints I have scattered around on it. I start to sort through them all. I put them into a couple of piles, not started and work in progress. I looked through the work in progress pile for something quick and easy. I found a small project I had started and done a bit of. I grabbed the blueprints and then went around my lab and started to look for the project. 

   After a few minutes, I found it under a small tarp in the corner. I picked it up and put it on the counter. I put down the blueprints and grabbed my tools. I started to work on it, and I got lost in my thoughts very quickly. It was mindless work so it was very easy to think about other things well I worked. I wonder what paps are doing right now at undyne’s, I hope he’s having fun. I know undyne will never let him into the royal guard, he isn’t able to hurt a fly. He can’t handle a real battle, it would scar him and ruin his innocence.

   A battle is a bloody thing, it ruins a person and makes them a demon. Undyne knows he couldn’t handle being in that forsaken guard, so most of the training they do is just making inedible spaghetti. I swear to asgore's name the pasta they make could kill a man from food poisoning. Undyne can be a little rough or not very nice at times, she knows I don't like that. Her and alphys get along pretty well. 

   I met undyne before paps did. I met her through an old friend of mine named alphys. When paps started to want to be in the royal guard o told him that I knew the head of it, undyne. He was so ecstatic when I said that. I introduced him to undyne and convinced her to “train him”. 


	3. The Past

\---PAST---

 

Gaster POV-

  “Sir the cores plans have had a slight shift, dr. SOS found a few things that could be changed to be made better”I look up at the person standing in front of my desk, an intern. It’s a short skeleton with a deep voice. “Ok, be on your way now”, I say without a care. “Ok, sir” they comment quietly and walk out of my office. I’ve never met them before so they must be new, I’ll have to check their profile later. “I need to get back to work,”I mumble to myself. Today I’ve been catching up on all of the papers and work we need to get done. I swear to god nobody has done any of the paperwork they need to do for the past two months. I know that they have been giving it to their interns and forget that they can’t legally sign any of it, or DO any of it for that matter. It’s gotten to the point where its all been piled onto me, they only responsible person here.  

   A few hours later I finish up on half of it and decide to go to lunch and get some food plus coffee. God, I need a boost of energy right now. I get up and stretch, hearing a few popping noises from my old joints. I sigh and walk out of my office to the break room. 

   I get some food and coffee and sit down, I start to chat with a few people. “So, today I saw somebody new… has anybody gotten a new intern?” I ask and then take a sip of my coffee. “Yes, a few people have. Like normal dr. SOS cant handle having the same one for more than a month without handling them”, I sigh at that comment. Dr. SOS cant has an intern for longer than a month without firing them for no reason at all. I swear to god we have wasted so many talented people to that annoying rabbit. “The one he has right now is some short skeleton monster. The little guy doesn’t even look 15.” I chuckle a bit at that comment. “That's the new intern I saw today, he was VERY short. I feel bad for the small guy to have gotten dr. SOS. he seemed good, he stuck to the point”

   I kept chatting well I ate my food, though I finished quickly. After I finished I got back to my office and started to do more paperwork. 

\---5 Years Later---

 

Sans POV-

  
  


   “Attention everybody, please exit the core area. We are closing off the core area for everybody besides the top scientists for your safety. The core is being turned on in an hour for the first time.” I look over and listen. I finish what I was doing really quickly and teleport off of the core area and to the labs. I get on my lab coat and use my keycard to go downstairs. I walk up to alphys well she is working on the computer. “Hey al, whatcha doing?” I ask her well I sit down next to her. “I-im supervising t-t-the core area w-well its being t-t-turned o-on”, she said in her normal nervous voice. “Cool, can I watch too?” I ask in a chill voice. I’ve always been really curious and nosy about things.

   She looks over at my direction and sighs “f-fine, you can a-as long as y-you h-h-have no work t-to be d-d-doing”. “Ok thanks” I look at the screen and quiet down now. 

   There are three camera screens on right now, all for the core. I hear some static noise and a light timer. After a few minutes, the core gets turned on. The core is louder than I thought it would be. Suddenly there is a loud bang and I see an explosion happen on one of the cameras. The camera shuts off after it happens, the explosion must have knocked it out. “O-oh n-no!” me and alphys start to pan the two cameras left in a panicked state trying to see what is happening. 

  I see gaster run down the halls on one of the cameras, he looked to be heading to the control room. Soon enough more noises are made that are a bad sign. Soon the two cameras faze out and all I can hear is the audio. The sounds of alarms and system failure are as loud as possible. I can hear from the radios panic and commotion.

   Suddenly it all goes quiet. Everything seemed to have stopped. The only noise I can hear is the sound of the radio and alphys panicking. I hear somebody ask where dr. gaster is...


End file.
